The Guardian Of The Mibu Wolves
by Jinxes
Summary: An animal in the shinsengumi headquarters shouldn't cause so much trouble, shouldn't have anything to do with war or death, it was meant to only be something to come home to, something to make them happy when off the battlefield. But how does one cat with untold power and mysterious blue eyes change the future of the shinsengumi?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I've always wanted to do a Hakuouki story so I am! This is really different from what I usually write so bare with me, also Grammar is probably real bad...that's all I'm gonna give ya so I hope you enjoy and any criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hakuouki...Dear lord if I did Souji would be all MINE~

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps bounced off the walls of the dark alleyways they were running through. A lone brunette boy ran for his life as the two men behind him gained ground, fear pulsed through his veins making him stumble and cry out for help. He couldn't believe the mess he got into, as he turned the corner to another alleyway he failed to notice a small creature in front of his path its large blue eyes watched him as he stepped on its tail.

The creature let out a horrifying howl of pain, the boy fell backwards onto his butt away from the dark creature, he muttered an apology after and apology to it. His large brown eyes widened at the creature as it scratched his face in anger, and then meowed in satisfaction at the new red lines that sported the tail steppers face. Dark chuckles from behind the boy and cat, brought the boy out from his rant of apologies, he let out a cry of his own and picked the cat up his arms and took off down the alleyway once again.

The cat let out a series of hisses as it was jostled around in the rather feminine boys arms. The wrong footing brought him to the ground throwing the cat out of his arms, he stumbled to his feet and hid behind a well. As he waited for the two men to leave or worse find him, he looked at the feline that stood out in the open, the moons lights illuminated its bright silver fur, its ocean hues twinkled with hidden amusement.

"Here Kitty, kitty...Come here where it's safe little kitty" The brunette boy whispered to the feline, as he tried to coax it back to where he was, said cat looked at him and twitched it's tail before it let out a loud meow that alerted the two men to their position.

The boy freaked out, he waved his hands at the cat before he banged his head against the well in exasperation and fear. He froze when he heard the sound of a fight, he looked up from his position he noticed four men in total now, two of which were the rogue samurai that chased him, and the other two had pure white hair and glowing red eyes., they wore blue Haori's. He watched in terror as the two rogues were slaughtered in front of him, blood coated the walls of the alleyway.

One of the rogue samurais body fell backwards and landed to the right of the enraged blood coated feline. The two white haired men moved forward towards the cat as it hissed and growled, before one spotted the boy who shivered against the wall, the devil like creature grinned down at the him and raised his katana, the feline moved in front him and swiped it claws with pure anger at the creature it's body stood rigid with no fear, ready to take whatever means necessary, before the blow came the white haired man was pierced from behind by a another katana.

The offender removed his Katana from the body in one quick motion he flicked his wrist to throw the blood off his katana and onto the wall instead.

The boy gazed at the man, his purple hair tied back away from his face though a few rogue strands graced his handsome face. He felt something bite him before he could swat the cat away it ran up to the indigo haired man, at the same time another man made his presence known.

"Huh...Too bad I planned on taking them out all by myself, Saito-Kun it's only moments like these you work fast my friend." Saito turned his head towards the voice, he gave an indifferent look to the figure with brick red hair and mischievous green eyes.

"I simply acted quickly to carry out my duty nothing more..." Saito replied in a bland tone, the man felt something touch his leg, claws to be exact.

He looked down to see the felines paws on his hakata, it peered up at him with an annoyed but grateful look in it's eyes. Saito bent down to pick up the feline by the neck and put it on his shoulder as the other man walked over to them. He bent over to pet the cat on it's head, he treated it like it was a child that needed to be congratulated for doing something good.

"Good kitten, if it wasn't for your annoying meowing we wouldn't of found you in time, who knew you could be anything other then something to bring the ladies to us."

The cat hissed at that comment livid it buried itself in Saito's scarf, and relaxed once it got away from the teasing samurai. The brick colored man noticed the boy out from the corner of his eye's he smirked down at the boy, as another katana came into the little boys site this time by a long black haired man, with cold purple eyes.

"Listen here, do not escape...Show your back and I'll cut you down" snow fell down as the boy looked at the man with shock but something else was hidden beneath the brown depths. The feline looked at him with curios eyes, but as fast as it was their it left and the boy fell unconscious, earning a quite snicker from the feline and green eyed man.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright rays of sunlight woke the boy from his slumber, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back and in his mouth a ball of cloth to keep him from speaking. He began to struggle to free himself working up a sweat in his panic, he saw out the corner of his eye the same feline he tripped over last night sitting in the corner of the room, its tail wrapped around its silver body, flicking up and down. 

It watched him, mocking the boy, clearly enjoying his struggling and misfortune. He swore he heard it snicker at him before it lay down, head resting on its front paws and closed its eyes. The boy stopped struggling and laid their motionless; he began to contemplate his current situation. 

Where he and what was were whoever took him going to do with him, kill him? Just as his thoughts turned to more horrible things footsteps outside his door broke his train of thought and awoke the slumbering cat. The door slid open and walked in an older man with a kind face, he smiled at the feline that moved to greet him, rubbing its lithe body against his legs, the man glanced up from the cat seeing the bound figure in the middle of the room, wiped the smile off his face and he knelt beside him.

"Well now you're awake? I'm sorry it's not right treating you this way"

The man flipped the covers over, he grimaced at the bindings and he started to undo them. The beast the boy now affectionately named inside his head let out a hiss of disapproval at the man's actions. But he didn't pay any attention to the feline as he continued his work on the ropes.

"Geez that Souji"

The man sighed out, shaking his head in exasperation. The beast seemed to perk up at the name, its blue eyes were filled with love and happiness that he actually thought it was cute. The beats glowered at him, lips curled back and one white fang peeked out given it an even more fearsome look for its tiny body and he realized he'd been staring at it with the look of wanting to pet it. Did he say cute he meant vicious evil little creature from hell.

"Midnight, why don't you go and wait in the meeting room with everyone else."

Midnight eyed the boy, giving him a distrustful look before it purred at the man and strutted out of the room. Now free of his imprisonment he sat up, spitting out the ball of cloth in his mouth he rubbed his throat before turning to the man,

"Um...Excuse me could you tell me where I am? Just who are you?"

"Oh um I'm sorry about that. I'm Genzaburou Inoue. This is the primary headquarters of the Shinsengumi."

"The Shinsengumi!?"

The boy cried out in shock; know he knew he was in trouble. The Mibu wolves, he'd heard rumors of them, and none of them were good ones at that.

"No need to be surprised, I'd like you to follow me please"

He nodded at Genzaburou and together they walked down the hall till they reached a door, Genzaburou smiled at the scared boy who was bound once again by a rope around his wrist, after a nod from the boy he slid open the doors. Inside where eight men three of which where the men from last night along with the beast that sat curled up in the smirking green eyed man's lap, its peaceful face marred by the same smirk.

"Good morning, did you sleep well. Looks like it you have the marks of the Tatami mat on your face to match those pretty scratches"

The man teased as Midnight grinned maliciously at her work, the boy grabbed his red face in, and did he really have tatami marks on his face, how embarrassing. He felt the scratches the beast left on him, though he figured he deserved it he did step on its tail...

"Stop it Souji this is serious, there are no Tatami marks on your face but...there is still those scratches"

Saito explained his face devoid of emotion his cool blue eyes glanced at the cat before his eyes went back and watched the fidgeting boy, Souji and Midnight let out a sigh their fun having ended.

"How cruel Hajime-Kun, you didn't have to say so"

The boy stopped fidgeting and glared down at the mischievous duo, he couldn't believe the nerve of the man didn't he sense the tense atmosphere or was the atmosphere the reason he was making fun of him to lighten it? Souji shot him a look that told him it was clearly the opposite; he was just making fun of him to entertain himself and the beast.

"You two! This is no time for foolish prattle"

The man with long black hair and cold purple eyes sternly told Souji and Saito, he glared at them with such coldness the boy felt the room shift in temperature.

"Man that things the witness. He's all tiny and thin dudes still just a kid right?"

A boy who looked no older than him, with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and teal eyes questioned. His head was soon rubbed by a buff brick brown haired man with blue eyes and a green bandanna.

"You're in no position to call someone a kid Heisuke" He laughed out.

"Got that right, to the world at large you're pretty much in the same boat squirt"

The man with long red hair tied back spoke up from beside the green bandanna wearing man, he too teased Heisuke. And soon the three were in a quarrel; teasing comments and angry retorts flew as the room got livelier. The boy tried hard not to laugh at the scene but a small chuckle escaped his mouth and one hate filled look from midnight stifled any more sounds, he felt he could be dead in that second if it was possible.

"Stop it! The three of you!" The man with spiky black hair who sat beside the Ice man called out in an authoritative voice that made anyone who heard it quite down and listen, which he noticed they all did.

"I apologize for this chatter and nonsense, please do not be afraid. Come close that door and have a seat with us."

Another man this time with glasses told the boy, the door was shut, once he had sat down the authoritative man spoke up.

"I am Isami Kondou, commander of the Shinsengumi. Sannan-Kun here is the deputy commander."

Kondou motioned with his head to the bespectacled man.

"And Toshi is or rather Toshizou Hijikata is vice commander"

"Kondou-San why are you telling the child all about us"

Hijikata growled out, looking annoyed at the information that was being told to the child. Kondou looked unsure

"Is that bad?" he asked Hijikata his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're gonna interrogate the boy not ask him out to dinner"

"Well now being earnest to a fault really is your style isn't it Kondou-San"

Kondou sheepishly coughed into his hand, "Well let's get down to it, first will you tell me again about last night's events Saito-Kun."

Saito nodded to Kondou and proceeded to explain last night's events,

"Last night in town two failed warriors encountered some rogue samurais on the street, a sword fight ensued but we were able to settle things. This person witnessed the encounters that we had."

The boy gasped and turned to Kondou,

"I didn't see anything at all!" he shouted with so much conviction that they had to believe him he thought, even though it was a lie it was the only way he could think of to get out of this alive and find his father.

"Really?"

Heisuke asked as though he didn't believe the boy, and he did not. The boy felt hopeless and continued to insist on his innocence desperation clear in his voice. But when Shinpachi said that he was aiding the rogue samurais he knew he had to change his story and tell the truth before it was too late.

"That's not true; I was fleeing the rogue samurai that's when the shinsengumi members appeared. So I was the one that was helped"

Souji's smirk grew more as the boy finally spoke the truth, lying wasn't getting him anywhere but it did make for some great entertainment, midnight's eyes glowed as she watched Souji she flicked her tail and grinned at the boy, how she longed to be able to speak human. She would rip that runt a new one in no time, tell them how he fell, stepped, thrown and sweet talked her like she was some stray cat that wanted attention from a stranger, as if. She wished to see him dead after he hurt her precious tail it even looked a little crooked if you stared at it long enough.

"So then you got a good look as the soldiers were killing those rogue samurai"

Shinpachi stumped the boy with that accusation. His mouth was opened but nothing came out, he screamed in his head to say something. Sano looked at the shaken boy,

" I can tell you've got an honest heart you know that's actually not a bad thing" Souji laughed at this moment drawing the attention of everyone in the room, the boy felt his body get colder at the laugh, something was wrong with it had the feeling of...Death.

"Come on get a blade that's the best way to make sure the runt doesn't talk right."

Souji was ready to cut down the kid at the given word, Midnight jumped out of his lap, she stretched her body out making sure her claws gleamed in the light before licking them she caught the kids eyes, officially scaring him even more. The beast and Souji seemed to have wanting to kill him in common.

"You can't!" He yelled his words seeming harder to leave his mouth, as his throat closed up.

"Don't say such things, what do you mean by recklessly killing a civilian" Kondou snapped at Souji who remained calm and answered him back.

"Please don't make that face commander I was just making a joke" Souji waved his hand his smirk never leaving his face.

"Try to make a joke that actually sounds like one"

"Believe me I won't breathe a word of this to anyone I promise that!"

The boy summoned up some courage and slammed his hands down on the floor, he gazed up at Kondou, in a last ditch effort. Hijikata who this whole time had his eyes closed in deep thought opened them to stare down at the pathetic runt.

"That's enough leave us now child."

The boy looked at him in wonder, did he mean leave like leave the shinsengumi and live or... Saito stood up and grabbed him roughly by the arm, the boy cried out wanting one of them to help him. But none of them looked at him as he was dragged away. He'd even go as far as to beg for the help of the beast, but one look at that malicious cat that was being petted by Souji and he knew no help would come from it, only more scratches and possibly death if given a chance.

* * *

Saito dragged the squirming boy down the hall back to the room he woke up in, Saito slid open the door and threw him to the ground. The kid looked up at him with tears in his eyes, but the look in Saito's eyes stopped any words from leaving his mouth.

"For your own sake I believe you should imagine the worse...Things are highly unlikely to go well"

The world stopped as those words were said, the sinking reminder came back, that all hope was lost and his life was now in the hands of those men and cat; who could talk and kill so easily without a second thought.

* * *

Arigatou for the wait! I'm rather good at procrastinating, ah well. Least I updated a month later I got a system you see. I hope you liking this so far and advice would be great seeing as this is my first story, XD. I tried to show more Midnight in this since if I don't then it's basically me just telling the anime. So don't worry I'm have some things different to differ from the anime. And yes it's a bit slow in this chapter I actually hate this episode so boring...So I tried to humor it up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not Checked for grammar I apologize.**

* * *

Chatter could be heard within the dining room in the shinsengumi headquarters, Shinpachi and Heisuke arguing over who stole whose food. Souji, Saito and Gen watched with disinterested eyes, the later finally having enough scathingly reprimanded Shinpachi and Heisuke for fighting once again over food, mentioning Chizuru being uncomfortable. Chizuru laughed, why did Gen-San have to bring her into it, She was grateful they let her live, and was even more that the men decided to let her eat with them these last few weeks. She remembered what happened that day and how one mans decision changed her life...

* * *

"_Where in the process of tracking Koudou-San's whereabouts ourselves, if you forget all that happened last night...You can stay under our protection until we are able to locate your father"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do not worry child, the shinsengumi will track down your father for sure have no fear"_

* * *

She softly smiled at the memory, and she looked around the room fondly, these men said they would protect her and help find her father she would do anything in her power to help them. She noticed as she was looking that someone was missing besides, Hijikata-San and Sannan-San who were out on a mission.

"Um...Where is the B-I mean Midnight?"

Chizuru caught herself before she sued her nickname for Midnight, she looked at Souji for answers he was the one that the beast seemed to be around 24/7, so it was unusual that it wasn't with him or in the room in general not that she was complaining it still seemed to have a grudge against her.

Everyone stopped their eating and glanced around the room, looking for the feline but with no sign of her their eyes rested on Souji. The said man looked as confused and dare she say, worried for a split second before it was gone without a trace and replaced with amusement.

"She's probably napping or killing something"

"Souji she's a cat she doesn't just randomly kill people like you want too."

"Eh? But she is my cat it's only natural for her to have that hobby"

"Souji she is everyone's cat, not only yours, stop being possessive over her"

It was true the cat was all of the shinsengumi captains pet but no one could deny it was more of Souji's then theirs, the affection and possessiveness was mutual between the man and cat. But sometimes they could both take it a bit too far, Chizuru gulped as she remembered just how possessive the beast can be...

* * *

_It had only been a day since Chizuru was allowed to stay and already it seemed to put Midnight in a bad mood, one so foul anyone that said or did anything seemingly small was turned into a scratching post, unfortunately Chizuru was her first victim. _

_Souji and Saito just came back from their patrol covered in blood they headed to the well to clean themselves up, Chizuru who was confined to her room watched out her window as the two men stripped off their kimonos to show only their chests any more and she'd probably fainted. Her eye's widened at the sight drool dripped from the corner of her mouth, realizing it she blushed and wiped it away but never did her eyes stray from the wondrous view of muscle and nakedness. _

_She didn't Midnight in front of her window, but she felt it, the feeling as if she were burning in the pits of hell. Midnight glared at the awestruck girl, what was this mere pathetic runt of a human doing looking at her men, specially her Souji? He was hers to look and do with as she pleased, this runt needs to be taught a lesson. Her possessive instincts kicked in and she launched herself at the girl pushing her back into her room and away from the window. The enraged feline scratched and bite at the girls skin and clothes, Chizuru fought back as hard as she could grabbing a hold of midnight fur she threw her across the room. _

_Midnight landed on all fours, huffing Chizuru and midnight stared each other down willing the other to back down, all though Chizuru wanted to she knew enough bout animals to know if she backed down that would show she was lower then the cat therefore a servant and she didn't want that. They circled each other, electricity flared between their eyes, Chizuru tried to keep eye contact while also looking for a way out of the room, but it was too late the second she broke contact midnight rammed into her again, sending them both into another cat fight._

_Outside Souji and Saito were finishing cleaning themselves up when they heard to the sound of conflict in Chizuru's room, both rushed to the window to come upon a scene that stupefied Saito while making Souji chuckle. Chizuru was against her wall shuddering in fear and midnight was...no where to be seen, she already escaped from the scene and was now watching from a tree branch outside the room. Both men turned to gaze up at her, Saito looked a bit angry while Souji just looks proud as can be._

"_Midnight..." Saito began ready to give the cat a piece of his mind as well as punish her but Souji put a hand up stopping Saito's sentence, he figured Souji was going to do it, midnight would listen and do as told by Souji better then him. _

"_Good girl, see Hajime-Kun she knows how to keep our prisoners well mannered."_

* * *

"Chizuru you OK? You suddenly turned pale"

"No um...I'm OK! Really just thinking that's all" she laughed to ease Heisuke's worried face, and it worked and he smiled at her, Souji smirked at her knowingly he was about to tease her but stopped when the sound of footsteps just outside the door sounded. The door slid open and Hijikata stood in the opening, his face grim.

"I've returned men" Hijikata spoke his voice mirroring his face.

Kondou and the others greeted him warmly but they sensed something was amiss, Hijikata walked into the room and following behind him was Sannan his left arm wrapped in a sling, behind them both was midnight, tail low and ears pulled back just sitting in the doorway watching Sannan. Seeing the shocked looks Sannan smiled and joked a bit before announcing his leave and hurrying out the door, leaving his fellow Shinsengumi worried.

Outside in the hallway Sannan held his arm in silence, the glow of bright blue eyes snapped him from his silence, he smiled down at the feline but his smile faded when he noticed the sadness in her eyes. She looked as if she herself was injured and he was sure if she could talk she would be telling him to not smile like everything was going to be OK, cause they both knew it wasn't. He always wondered if the cat was even a cat she was far to understanding of human ways not to mention always seemed to know something but never told. Sannan shook his head at her and uttered only a few words that sent chills down her spine before leaving her alone in the dark hallway.

"I will be fine, soon I will be able to move this arm again once I finish it"

* * *

"Hijikata-San what about Sannan-Sans wound, how is it really?" Souji asked the question that was bothering all of them after Sannan-Sans retreat. As Hijikata answered them midnight opened the door quietly with her paw and walked over to Souji, her ears and tail still down in obvious pain, midnight glanced at Chizuru.

Chizuru was almost lost in the cats ocean deep eyes so much emotion was swirling in them and all of which shes never seen before it chocked her and for once she felt pity for the creature, the cat seemed to have more to it then she first thought. Eye contact was lost and Midnight curled up in Souji's lap, her body not relaxing until she felt his hand rubbing her back comforting her as well as himself.

"Midnight did you know something happened to Sannan-San and stayed outside till they arrived?"

Souji whispered to the feline, the only answer he got was a simple nod and that was all he needed to know she answered him with a yes. He smiled down at her, and he turned his attention back the the matter at hand.

Hijikata noticed Chizuru he glared at the girl,

"What are you doing here?" His tone changed from grim to annoyance.

"Ah Toshi..I sort of said she.."

"I invited her nothing to worry about"

"It was me, I invited her"

"I...Was the one"

"It was me who invited her"

"Meow"

Hijikata was in shock at the exclamations they were defending the prisoner, what were they thinking allowing her to dine with them...Just what happened in his absence that brought this about? Hijikata sighed.

"Whats the harm, I mean Chizuru hasn't tried to escape these last couple weeks" Heisuke wondered out loud. Hijikata glared at the boy clearly not liking the disobedience he was getting from any of them.

"It has only been a couple of weeks" he stated his earlier annoyance back in full force, Souji closed his eyes in exasperation his hand momentarily stopping the stroking of midnights fur.

"If your that worried about her you should watch her around the clock, you be the babysitter for once"

"What!?"

Hijikata voicing his anger, he glowered at Souji who just looked at him out the corner of his eye his signature smirk tugged his lips, his arms now wrapped around midnights body. Kondou tried to soothe the tension in the room only to have Hijikata blow things out of proportion again by saying Kondou's leadership skills is lacking in punishment to the girl. Kondou sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck not the least bit offended by Hijikata's words, Chizuru finally spoke up catching the entire rooms attention.

"Uh um...It's not a problem I'll just go back to my room now" Chizuru lifted herself up but only got halfway when Hijikata interrupted her.

"Stay where you are an eat" Chizuru froze, shocked that he was allowing her to eat with them after his arguments. Hijikata smiled slightly at the girl, she had guts that's for sure and she was willing to leave and not cause any issues between the men, he'd let her stay as long as she didn't start trouble.

* * *

Sorry for all the line breaks, I felt that would make the flashbacks a bit easier to read; If not please tell me and I'll change it. I hope this wasn't to over whelming and sorry for any grammar issues, I try my best. XD Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more! Jinxes (Formally Rawrrxixeatxyou) OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not checked for grammar I apologize. Also never wrote fighting scenes before...Eh**

* * *

The sun was setting, basking the shinsengumi compound in it's orange and red glow. In his darkening room, Sannan gazed down in contempt at the blade that rested in his hand. Lately he hasn't been himself and he knows that, but the thought of being worthless to the Shinsengumi made his insides turn cold. He felt lifeless. Dead

The next morning he watched as Shinpachi's squad did their daily routine out in the yard, how he yearned to be able to handle a sword again. He started to drift away from his fellow comrades, suffering in silence every night he would practice with his one arm just to stop in frustration. He was irritated with himself for getting injured so carelessly, for having an injury that would change his life as a warrior.

Blue eyes watched him quietly from beside an open window from Chizuru's room. Both girl and cat looked upon scene, sadness evident. Neither said a word to each other or the the man outside who did not know of their presence, the silent air around them spoke nothing to them. Chizuru and Midnight glanced at each other, no words needed saying that look told them they both shared the same though, the Sannan they knew was dieing.

* * *

"Excuse me. I brought you your food" A voice announced outside his room, Sannan was once again at his desk looking over some notes. He tore his eyes from the paper long enough to spare the door a quick glance then went back to reading.

"Thank you very much"

The door slid open to reveal Chizuru with a tray of food, she shuffled into the room and placed the tray down in the middle of the room. Chizuru's once happy mood darkened into sadness when she noted his hunched over form, he looked so vulnerable.

Sannan was surprised at her presence and made it known, "This is unusual for you to bring it in here, Yukimura-Kun" he smiled at her slightly but it never reached his eyes.

His eyes narrowed as she explain to him what she did to the food for him, his anger rising just a bit at how sympathetic she was being.

"Is this your idea of sympathy?"

"Huh?"

"I can't use my left hand at all so your simply making sure I don't spill my food clumsily while eating, is that it" Sannan stated more then asked already knowing the answer.

"Not at all" Chizuru disagreed with a shake of her head.

"If so your wasting your time child" His voice betrayed his emotion, anger. His gaze cut down Chizuru and she was lost for words. Sannan continued his interrogation of her actions, bringing up Hijikata and the others snapped Chizuru out of her stupor and she found herself defended the men from the blame.

"No! I asked them to let me"

Sannan didn't look as if he believed her, he raised one eyebrow and turned back to his work ignoring the girls presence, no longer wanting to hear anymore. But something was on his mind, something that gnawed at him, making him understand she wasn't doing this for himself only.

"I see it would sound like you're doing this for my sake only, but in the end you really want to make a place for yourself here, isn't that it?"

Chizuru looked down, she fought the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn't try to deny that fact, it was true after all.

"In any case please eat just a little, everyone really...They're really worried about you Sannan-San"

An eerie silence filled the room a few minutes later Chizuru bowed and excused herself from his room, sparing one last look at him she slid the door closed leaving the man inside to wallow in his own self pity.

* * *

Midnight was strolling around the compound, lately she hasn't been feeling the best. Sannan's wound and his recent seclusion from everyone had begun to way heavily on her mind. She was more sensitive to the emotions of her owners then some would believe.

Midnight stopped herself from colliding with Chizuru who also seemed a bit down and lost in her own thoughts, the feline cocked one eyebrow.

"Meow"

Chizuru gasped not seeing Midnight sitting before her, she stilled herself awaiting the cats fury that seemed to always happen whenever they met, but it never came. Chizuru slowly opened her eyes to see the smirking face of Midnight but it slowly dissipated into a sullen one. Chizuru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and kneeled down, she raised her hand towards Midnight's head and let it hover for a few minutes gauging the cats reaction.

Midnight didn't practicality like the girl all that much, still feeling as if she would take her masters away from her, but right now she needed the comfort from someone who felt the same way she did, she knew her owners did but they didn't exactly share her worry's to the same degree but it would seem this girl did. So she pushed her head up into her hand allowing the girl to softly caress her ears and head, midnight closed here eyes and let it go on for a few moments.

Midnight moved her head away from Chizuru's hand, she shook out her body, falling back into her normal attitude. She glared at the human and swiped at her hand before strutting around the corner. Chizuru let outta low chuckle not wanting the feline to hear her and give it a reason to attack her, she felt as if they got a little closer, as if midnight was giving her a chance to get to know her.

That was enough to bring Chizuru's good mood back if only just a bit, she smiled and continued on her way to see if she could go out on patrols with the men.

* * *

Squad one of the shinsengumi left the HQ to make their rounds, with Chizuru in tow along with Midnight on Souji's shoulder. She questioned Souji about the feline coming with them but was only met with a glare from the mentioned cat and a simple "Because she can" from Souji. She wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but choose to let it go, today would be her first time outside of the compound in months and she was locking forward to finding out more about her fathers whereabouts.

She asked around whenever she saw someone, but it was hard people would ignore her or when they saw her walking towards them they would turn the other way and go on with their business. Considering she was walking with the shinsengumi and they didn't have the best reputation, it didn't shock her all that much. But none the less she persevered until she finally came upon a man who said he's seen her father.

Chizuru ran to the place the old man pointed at a vendor store just a few yards away, Souji was about to follow her but was distracted by his squad getting into an argument with some Ronin. Midnight decided to follow the girl, if she didn't who knows what could happen.

Midnight trotted after Chizuru only stopping for a second when she noticed Yamazaki in a ridiculous outfit hiding and watching. Midnights eye twitched at him, but went on her way as if she saw nothing. Chizuru entered the shop just as midnight got too her, she fell into step behind the girl wearily looking around the shop, she felt as if...Something was off.

"Excuse me"

"Yes what is it?"

"I would like to ask you a bit about..."

Chizuru was interrupted when she heard a mans voice say

"That's the one".

Midnights fur was standing on end, she recognized Ronin when she saw them, her eyes narrowed at the group of men.

"That's the one that's always with those shinsengumi dogs!"

The man unsheathed his katana and pointed it at Chizuru as did the man beside him, Midnight posed herself in front of the shaken girl, hissing and growling. The men ran towards the pair and midnight went into action she launched herself at the first one in front and bit his leg. Her teeth sunk and claws dug deeply into his flesh awarding her with a scream and the taste of fresh blood in her mouth. The man fell down to his knees at the sudden attack. Midnight quickly launched her body again towards the other man that was behind the first one but this one was ready for her.

"Damn cat!"

He kicked out his foot hitting her right in the stomach sending her flying back.

Midnight hit the wall and slid down, her body engulfed in pain, she could hear Chizuru scream her name. She fought to pick herself up but her body collapsed due to the pain in her back, all she could do now was watch the girl and pray her master got their in time, she didn't want to help bury a body today.

Clash of metal on metal sounded and Midnights attackers katana was thrown out of his hands by non other than Souji.

"O-Okita-San!"

Chizuru was relieved to see him, Souji looked at her then at the body of midnight. Anger swelled within him seeing the cat still body, fearing for her life.

"Seems the only luck you got is bad"

He smirked at his opponent, then at Chizuru before he stepped back a bit to let his squad enter and attack. The Ronin fell quickly to the shinsengumi swords putting down their own weapons they surrendered all but the one Souji had disarmed, he grinned at him noticing Souji's eyes glance again towards the cat.

"The feline deserved what was coming to it, too bad I didn't stab it instead I bet red would look good on that pretty white fur"

Souji drew his katana up to meet the mans face, the metal glistening, "You touched her and now you die" Souji then plunged his katana into the mans heart, a wild smile stretching across his face.

* * *

They were back at the HQ, having told Kondou of what occurred they were now in a meeting about the incident, Chizuru watched and listened as the men began to form a plan to attack Ikedaya Inn or Shikoku Inn where they figured the Chōshū would meet to come up with a plan B after one of their bosses were taken into custody.

After the shinsengumi decided to split into two teams they began their march towards the locations, a night of blood and pain were sure to follow.

Midnight watched from her spot on the wall outside, her body was wrapped with bandages. She would have gone with them but Souji told her not to follow them, her injuries were too severe for him not to worry about her safety. She sullenly gazed at them fearing for their safety, hoping they would come back safe and sound. But then a sudden feeling came upon her, it ate away at her heart and left her cold, this feeling was one she was use to, one she knew.

She jumped down from the wall wincing when she felt her body pulsate in pain, she shook it off and ran out of the HQ. She headed towards the Ikedaya Inn, she knew something was gonna happen and she needed to be their when it did.

The moon illuminated her form, guiding her to the inn where she saw Kondou and the rest of his men stationed outside waiting. She ran into the inn and stationed herself on one of the ceiling beams, she crouched low so that none could see her and waited.

Out the corner of her eye she a man with blonde hair and a demonic aura was making his way to a room upstairs opposite of her. She narrowed her eyes to see dark figures moving inside behind the closed doors, her view was obstructed by red eyes they bore into her own blue orbs. She felt him searching through her, staring into her very soul, he must have found what he wanted because he smirked and quietly said

"I know what you are"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews, masamune lover, Captaintsukiko34. They made me happy and I always love hearing from y'all! Makes me want to update faster for everyone that loves to read this, I can't explain how much I am feeling for all the faves and follows. I know it's such a small number to some but for me it's HUGE! So thank you everyone for your love and support.

I'll have chapter Four and Three edited by this week, so y'all wont have to deal with the horrible Grammar. I love y'alls reviews so please do so!

* * *

Cold fear ran down Midnight's spine; making the fur on her back rise at the temperature drop. It wasn't long after that the red eyed demon left her presence in favor of the room with the dark figures. Midnight pushed the recent events to the back of her mind; to mull over later, for now she needed to do whatever she could to help her masters.

"By the orders of the Aizu clan, the Shinsengumi, and by the imperial decree, we will restore the order here!"

It had begun. Midnight peered down to see Kondou's group arrive, but not with Hijikata's group or the Aizu domain's, and dread filled her heart. Blood spilled in buckets as bodies fell to the Shinsengumi swords while Midnight sat watching it all go down. Her eyes never left Souji's form as she watched him kill all those around him in an almost dance like fashion.

Midnight cringed as Kondou was surrounded, but he quickly dispatched them all. Shinpachi headed for one flight of the stairs while Souji and Heisuke went to another.

"There's only two of them don't hesitate, kill them!"

More reinforcements flooded the lower level as Midnight made her move, jumping from banister to banister. She quickly maneuvered her way to the room where the red-eyed devil went in. Opening the door slightly with her paw, she slipped into it and hid within the shadows. Her eyes were the only dead giveaway that she was there. She saw the red-eyed devil staring out the window at the bloodshed with an amused smirk marring his face. A red headed devil stood beside him, his blue eyes moved over her form silently, but did nothing more.

Within minutes, Midnight perked her ears to hear two set of footsteps running up the stairs and stop outside the room she was in. The door was suddenly thrown open and they enter; swords drawn.

* * *

Hijikata and his group were stationed out at the Shikoku Inn. The air was still, but not suffocating as they waited for any sign of movement within the quiet inn. Footsteps echoed within the quiet night and they turned to see in the dark street a figure; small and frail. They soon realized it was Chizuru running towards them frantically.

"I have a message!" Chizuru yelled out to the group of men that stood idly waiting; shocked by her arrival. They turned to see Chizuru out of breathe, bent over as her face portrayed exhaustion, but she straightened herself "Ikedaya Inn!"

The men at once collected themselves and ran towards their destination with fear coursing in their veins. What if they didn't make it in time? What if they got their and everyone was dead? With those thoughts they quickened their pace.

* * *

Midnight glared at the red-headed devil, who was facing Heisuke. Heisuke was thrown through the door and his head smacked against the floor hard; making him see stars for a few seconds. He struggled to recollect his thoughts and get back to his feet. Once he did, Heisuke lunged at the super human man with is his Katana raised to cut into his shoulder, but it was caught by the devil. The devil raised his foot and Heisuke braced himself for the impact of the kick in the stomach that sent him skidding back a bit before he was punched in the forehead with tremendous force; throwing his entire weight back into the wall and knocking him out cold.

Midnight winced at the impact. She wanted to help, but Heisuke wouldn't forgive her for interfering; that and she needed to keep her presence unknown until the moment was right. Her attention was brought back to the main fight between Souji and the red-eyed devil. Souji sliced the air in front of him where his opponent once was, successfully cutting off a piece of blond hair, but not the head like he wanted. Souji sliced downwards for a shoulder hit, but his katana was blocked by the devils black sheath. Souji jumped back and waited for the real fight to begin, brandishing sword to sword.

Unsheathing his katana, the devil let the moonlight reflect off the cold steel; giving an ominous feeling to the other occupants.

"Maybe your worth sinking my teeth into."

"Let your guard down and you'll find those teeth being knocked out of your mouth, if you're not careful."

Souji attacked the devil as Midnight steeled herself from lashing out. So far Souji was handling himself just fine, no need for her to interfere, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. And with the girls arrival into the room that sped it up. Chizuru looked at the scene in front of her. Souji was exhausted, sweat beaded on his forehead dripping down his face, blood stained his clothes, and his opponent stood with an almost regal stance; a menacing smirk formed on his face. He was clearly enjoying the fun he was having.

Midnight hissed at the girl's intrusion. Their presence went unnoticed by the men. Souji's katana met the devils before he retreated back to avoid a cut to his shoulder, but was unsuccessful. He lunged again his katana meeting his opponents in a deadly clash. It was at this moment Midnight knew she had to intervene.

"Midnight!" Chizuru yelled out the cat's name, but did nothing to stop her. Midnight let out a surge of power making the devil look at her. Blue met red and for a second they were lost in each other's gaze. Reading the others thoughts without a single word being exchanged; the threat was evident in her glowing blue irises and the devil's smirk grew.

He pushed his weight into Souji, making him reel back as he was then slammed in the chest by the demon's shoulder, causing him to stumble back into the wall cough up blood.

"Okita-San!"

Chizuru ran to his side worried about his condition. The devil for the first time noticed the small girl and he raised his katana to meet Chizuru's gaze.

"Your another one of his comrades. If you interfere, I'll have to kill you too little one."

Midnight tensed up, she had enough of his smart attitude, his threats, and finally what he just did to her master. She could feel her power surging through her veins, the heat inclosing around her body making her fur stand up and sizzle. Her blue eyes glowed brighter than before as if they were made up of molten lava. The devil stepped back eying the fiery feline.

"Are you really willing use your power to save these mere humans? Wasn't it humans that made you the way you are now?"

His words cut through her, making the fire in her blood cool down just a bit. Her mind went back to memories of past; humans running from her, humans hunting her, humans...Humans... Midnight's body shook with rage but she didn't budge an inch regardless of what happened in the past. She was here now and she had humans that cared for her; it was different from back then and it wouldn't happen again.

She leveled him with her gaze once more, standing up taller and straighter; making her look bigger, fiercer than usual. She wasn't going to give in, not to him, and allow him to ruin all the hard work she did, and certainly not to anyone that dared injure her Souji. She would kill him one way or another; her resolve was made.


End file.
